I hope you're gay
by Turquoise Sunshine
Summary: Hinata tenía un secreto y a Sasuke no le va a gustar descubrirlo del todo. Hinata tenía un cuaderno, a Sasuke no le va a gustar encontrarlo. SasuHina


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto es el amo y señor de la serie, etc.

**Advertencias: **Contiene _yaoi sasunaru. _Pero no me malentienda, este fic **es y será SasuHina hetero**, diría que la parte homo es más bien algo platónico, pero no para ninguno de los implicados (?) Creo que esto lo entenderán al terminar el capítulo. Por ahora no está en mis planes describir algo muy gráfico en relaciones homosexuales, pero heeeeyy todo puede pasar. Sino soportas el yaoi te sugiero no leerlo o si prefieres, saltar las partes que contenga el maravilloso boy's love.

* * *

Capítulo I

_¿Lo sé?_

_._

_._

_._

Llevaba un par de minutos mirando el objeto tirado frente a él. Pequeño, gastado y abandonado por su propietaria. Sasuke tomó perezoso el cuaderno entre sus delgados dedos, sopesando el peso que tenía.

Abrió el cuaderno y encontró lo que buscaba, sabía que ese era. Los delicados caracteres "H.H" estaban claramente impresos en la primera página. Aunque le sorprendió no ver su nombre completo si ese cuaderno era tan importante como parecía, pero qué más daba.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Un objeto importante se perdió y él no tendría de otra sino devolverle su preciada posesión, ¿no? Es lo que un Uchiha debe hacer.

De seguro estaría toda sonrojada murmurando agradecimientos, rogando internamente que no hubiera visto la prueba de su inconfundible amor por él.

Porque lo sabía. Oh, sí que lo sabía.

Hyuuga Hinata estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Todo estaba escrito en el cuaderno entre sus manos. Era obvio y tan claro como sus ojos cada vez que la atrapaba mirando en su dirección. ¿Qué más podría provocar los violentos sonrojos y esas sonrisas nerviosas mientras escribía luego de darle un vistazo a él? Fantasías de chica enamorada, ciertamente.

Lanzó un murmullo de suficiencia.

Sasuke decidió que diría que sabía su secreto y ella le declararía su amor porque era muy simple, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si no, ¿Por qué vinieron esas miradas furtivas exactamente siete años después de que él descubriera su enamoramiento por ella? Por supuesto, porque su cumpleaños era en julio, séptimo mes; y el de ella el día 27. Siete y siete ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Oh, bueno, darle la oportunidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos era la idea inicial. No había contado con lo tímida que era, pero aunque el plan no iba muy bien, ahora tenía algo con lo cual hacerle muchísimo más fácil el trabajo de declararse.

_Mira lo que hago por ti, Hyuuga._

Sip, podría decirle adiós a la cara de terror que ella ponía al percatarse de su presencia cuando él la encontraba por ahí casualmente. De vez en cuando. Muy frecuentemente, que se traduce en todos los días. Claro que Hinata lo notaba sólo un tercio de las veces, y cada una de ellas salía atropelladamente de su presencia.

Sasuke se sentía aliviado lo mismo que molesto por esto.

Vamos, que él se estaba tomando la molestia de perseguirla errrrg vigilar, vigilarla en sus escapadas a los lugares más recónditos de la escuela. ¿Por qué?, bueno, la cercanía es esencial para el plan de darle la oportunidad de demostrar sus obvios sentimientos hacia su pelinegra humanidad. Misiones de reconocimiento para hacerle saber que él sabía.

–Oye, ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Naruto asomando su rubia cabeza sobre su hombro. Sasuke cerró el cuaderno con violencia y soltó un gruñido de molestia por no haberse dado cuenta del Uzumaki.

–Un cuaderno, Naruto. – Dijo Sasuke, comenzando a alejarse.

_Siempre en el momento justo, ¿no, idiota? _

El rubio gruñó, sintiendo un aura extraña proveniente del Uchiha. –Muy gracioso. Ya lo sé. – Dijo Naruto dándole alcance. – ¿Pero de qué?

_De la declaración de amor de la chica que va a ser mi novia._

Un par de cejas se contrajeron en irritación – ¿Qué te importa?

–Bueno, estabas sonriendo.

_Por supuesto que estaba sonriendo,_ –No lo estaba. –_ mañana va a confesarse. Sasuke sonrió internamente._

–Sí. –Se burló – sí lo estabas. Como una chica enamorada.

–Cállate, idiota.

Naruto pasó los brazos tras su nuca, riendo sin clemencia. Él lo vio. Cuando su amigo recogió ese cuaderno hizo la tentativa de sonreír de verdad al abrirlo, aunque se quedó sólo en su típica mueca. El hecho de que algo podía hacer sonreír a Don-Mírame-Soy-Muy-Genial-Para-Tus-Expresiones-Faciales era muy curioso.

-Como sea, tenemos práctica hoy.

–Lo sé.

.

xxXXXxx

.

–No está. – Susurró aterrada.

Decir que Hinata estaba a punto de perder la razón es ser amable al describir su estado.

Todo estaba boca arriba en su habitación; su mochila yacía vacía en el suelo, todo su contenido regado sobre la cama, pero ninguno era lo que buscaba. En un infructuoso intento se acercó al estante con libros pero sabía la respuesta mucho antes: No estaba ahí.

Buscó en el baño, el pasillo, la sala y la cocina. Estuvo incluso a punto de pasar por las habitaciones de su hermana y su padre; pero ella lo sabía, no encontraría nada.

No estaba en la casa.

Deambulaba como alma en pena murmuraba sin parar su mantra "No está aquí, ni está aquí, NO ESTÁ AQUÍ"

Recordando, se plantó al final de la escalera apoyando su peso contra la pared; y quién viera a Hinata pensaría que estaba pasando por un dolor físico aunque a decir verdad no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad. Pudo sentir como su estómago se retorcía cuando la atacó el recuerdo de ella levantándose apurada cuando sonó la campana. En ese momento tenía la libreta; cuando llegó a casa ya no y no la había sacado en otro momento. Se sintió enferma. Podía jurar que la había guardado también. Estaba segura…Pero tal parece que no fue así. Al parecer su suerte estaba tan en negro que por un descuido estúpido había perdido algo jodidamente importante en un momento crucial de su vida.

De la publicación de ese pequeño problema dependía su integridad física y salud mental.

_Si alguien…. Si alguien encuentra eso… _

No. Nadie podría saberlo, ¿verdad? Hay cientos de personas con iniciales H.H, _pero no muchas en la escuela, _se recordó. _NO, malo cerebro, no es bueno aplastar las esperanzas de las personas. _ De todas formas no mucha gente pasaba por ese lugar apartado, todo dependía de eso y mañana correría como alma que lleva el diablo, o por lo menos cuanto sus piernas lo permitieran, para encontrar su preciado cuaderno.

Con la sensación de vértigo haciendo mella en el cuerpo se hizo espacio en su cama. Como una pobre oruga envuelta en su miseria; tomó la laptop enterrada en el nido que era su cama y descargó su pena en el único lugar que conocía en el que realmente importaría.

**CinnamonRolls2310**

Perdí mi libreta. ¡PERDÍ **LA** LIBRETA! ¿SABEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?

Bueno, sólo significa que si alguien encuentra eso y sabe que soy yo, voy a morir. Será mi fin. Adiós a todos.

Además, permítanme agregar que NO PUEDO TERMINAR NADA SIN ESO.

Otra cosa importante, el impacto de perder algo tan importante, algo así como mi propia alma, me ha dejado en la incapacidad de pensar. Lo siento.

DEP,CR2310

_#FUCKEVERYTHING #Mi vida está acabada #Querida dónde estás? #Esa libreta es mi vida_

Sí, así estaba mejor. Compartir su miseria en el cómodo anonimato que ofrece internet es el único consuelo para el extravío de su queridísima libreta.

.

xxXXXxx

.

No lo haría.

Sí, sí lo haría.

No, no lo harías.

Tal vez...

¿Quién podría acusarlo? No es como si lo hubiera robado.

Sasuke valoró el objeto de la discordia frente a él, colocado con cuidado en su escritorio_. _

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dejó escapar un bufido de hastío por demorar es que ocupar todo el día en tonterías varias gracias a Naruto, sabiendo que las palabras de Hinata dedicadas a él estaban en su posesión, había logrado perturbarlo y un par de dudas se filtraron en su cabeza.

_Y si ella no…_

No, eso no es posible. Ella estaba interesada en él. Lo sabía.

_Lo sé._ Sasuke asintió.

Con todo, no le costaba nada revisar el contenido. Total Sasuke ya lo conocía de antemano, pero el leer por sí mismo lo que sea que ella pensaba era un gusto del que no iba a privarse de todas formas.

Si tuviera que describir al objeto en sus manos diría que ha presenciado épocas mejores. Muchísimo mejores. Además, en el caso de no tener registros fidedignos (véase su propia memoria), de quién era su dueña dudaría sin reparos de que fuese Hinata Hyuuga.

Era…. raro; simple y limpio sí, pero algo gastado. Usado con frecuencia de seguro.

Tomó el pequeño objeto en sus manos y le dio un primero vistazo a la primera página, ahí estaba, el "H.H" de esa mañana. Dejó bailar su dedo índice sobre las letras, sonrió de medio lado. La siguiente era una página agregada con un dibujo, uno bastante bueno en realidad; una portada de manga con una chica entre los brazos de un chico.

Sasuke no sabía que a Hinata le gustara el manga.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue lo redondeada que era la letra, suave y elegante. Justo lo que esperaba. Lo que no esperaba era que lo primero en leer con esa elegante caligrafía fuera "Yaoi Love"

**Yaoi Love**

No tenía idea de qué era yaoi, frunció el ceño.

Revisando con tedio las primeras páginas había un montón de garabatos sin sentido, algunas listas con nombres que no le sonaban ni un poquito, letras de canciones y más recortes de manga a los que ni siquiera dio una mirada.

Casi sonríe al pensar en lo infantil que era Hinata por guardas manga a tan buen recaudo y llevarlo a todas partes.

_Esa friki_

Si no fuera porque se encontró con lo que parecía ser una especie de historia podría haber suavizado su expresión. Era una historia cursi que lucía muy normal, hasta que se dio cuenta que no existía por ningún lado un artículo femenino para referirse a ninguno de los protagonistas.

Se acentuó el ceño en su frente, confundido. No le gustaba estar confundido.

Otra cosa que contribuyó a confundir al pobre, fue la aterradora cantidad de veces que la palabra "yaoi" se repetía; como los garabatos que haces cuando estás aburrido.

Una idea caminó a su cerebro, considerando que es muy poco probable olvidar la diferencia entre "él" y "ella" tantas veces, pero la despachó enseguida. Eso no podía ser.

Intrigado consultó el maravilloso internet.

"_Yaoi: Género de manga y anime_" oh, eso está bien.

"_Tiene como característica el amor entre personajes masculinos_" Ok, eso…

_OK, ESO NO ESTÁ BIEN._

Ahí fue cuando lo golpeó.

Acababa de leer amor homosexual, y el dibujo del principio tampoco era una pareja normal.

Era un hombre con… otro hombre bastante femenino.

En realidad todos y cada uno de los dibujos eran hombres con otros hombres. Pasó rápidamente las hojas para localizar otros recortes y todos eran iguales: Homos.

Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca cuando vio algo que no está hecho para ojos heterosexuales como los suyos.

Muy gráfico. Tan gay. Muchos Peeta x Katniss1.

Pudo apenas contener el reflejo de lanzar esa cosa al otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!? – Preguntó espantado.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero tuvo que tomarse un momento para poder asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir, y que eso había logrado cambiar el color de su cara a un tono azul.

Hyuuga Hinata escribía y veía cosas gays.

Hyuuga Hinata tenía recortes homos en distintos escenarios.

Hyuuga Hinata no había declarado su amor por él en nada de lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Sasuke se obligó a recorrer su mirada otra vez por las páginas, sólo inspeccionando para encontrar su nombre.

Llegó a la lista de los nombres extraños y, maldijo el sudor frío que bajó por su nuca cuando llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en lo correcto al pensar en lo que podrían significar. Eran combinaciones de nombres. Lo supo cuando leyó "ReiGisa2", justo como estaba escrito al comienzo de esa abominable historia.

"Rei" y "Nagisa" Como había visto.

Realmente le importaba bien poco porqué eran hombres y sus nombres eran de mujeres, pero tampoco es que estuviera como para preocuparse de eso, si tomamos el cuentas el hecho de que la aversión que empezaba a sentir por el dichoso cuaderno estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo al descartar nombre tras nombre hasta estancarse en una palabra que rezaba "sasunaru".

La bastarda palabra envió un escalofrío por su columna. Augurio de una calamidad, y no es que fuera supersticioso.

No esperaba toparse con nada más extraño, y de corazón no _quería_ que hubiera nada más aparte del contenido homoerótico de anime que ya de por sí había contribuido a joderle el cerebro. Pero no puedes tener todo en la vida, y el universo venía a escupírselo en la cara.

¿Has tenido esa sensación de vértigo al tener una emoción fuerte?

Bueno la emoción del Uchiha al pasar unas páginas más, era repulsión a escala jumbo por ver confirmada la inverosímil hipótesis que llegó a su cabeza con respecto a ese "sasunaru"

Tal parece que raro, oscuro y bizarro eran parte de Hyuuga en proporciones escandalosas.

Y él sólo gritó internamente porque si la palabra hubiera salido de su boca, Hinata sentiría su ira donde quiera que estuviese. Se limitó a tan solo aflojar la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes, ni siquiera notó desde cuando los tenía así.

Uno normalmente debería sentir algo muy distinto cuando ves tu nombre en algo que es propiedad de la chica que te gusta. Una persona tendría que tener el corazón haciendo doki doki de la emoción por ver su nombre escrito con la perfecta y elegante caligrafía de Hinata en un abultado corazón. No que él alguna vez haya tenido el corazón haciendo doki doki, pero se entiende. Sasuke no podía sentirse bien de ninguna manera cuando su nombre estaba junto al de Naruto.

¡NARUTO!

_¿¡Por qué Naruto!?_

Maldijo internamente a todo lo habido y por haber en la tierra. Si no tuviera una reputación que mantener, gritaría.

¿Dónde estaba la declaración de sus sentimientos?, ¿Dónde diablos estaba la cursilería fantasiosa que tendría como protagonista a esa chica y a él?

Se veía tan normal e inocente, justo en medio de la página con un tamaño bastante considerable. Burlándose de él. Decorando el espacio con un desagradable "_Sasuke & Naruto_"

"_SASUKE & NARUTO_"

¡Por el amor de...! ¡Hasta sonaba muy mal! ¡Horrible! Y en especial ¡ASQUEROSO!

Era capaz de jurar que un tic se hizo presenten en su ojo, y la vena en su frente amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Alterado y casi con desesperación agarro valor para seguir en su tarea de revisar esa muestra de obscenidad.

Ni siquiera iba por la mitad cuando encontró el inicio a un nuevo nivel en la escala de vomitivo.

Hinata había usado una página entera para tener un debate consigo misma de los que vendrían a ser los seudónimos de Naruto y él, ya que "_Así no encontrarán nada si ponen sus nombres en algún buscador"_

Eso le dio una patada en el hígado.

¿Había publicado porno gay representándolo bajo un seudónimo?

Sí, lo había hecho.

El pensar, el pensar era malo para Sasuke en ese instante. Pensar que había extraños leyendo quién sabe qué barbaridad sobre él y Naruto bajo los estúpidos nombres de "Basuke Tuchiha" y "Taruto Fuzumaki"

ÉL, DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL PLANETA CON UN NOMBRE TAN ESTÚPIDO.

Y al otro lado, en la siguiente página su siguiente temor: una historia con su personaje.

Quizás en otras circunstancias podría admirar la habilidad de Hinata, pero ahora no podía. Estaba impedido por el sentido de su amor propio siendo pisoteado.

"_Mírame_" Se llamaba. Sintió culpa por la curiosidad que atacó. Dejó bailar sus ojos sobre el capítulo casi sin poder creer lo que veía.

_ "– ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, idiota?– Preguntó Basuke con hastío, recargado en el marco de la puerta. _

_El rubio se cohibió con el peso de su mirada por unos cuantos segundos pero se rehízo enseguida. Estaba sudado, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino hasta su casa, y de seguro así fue. Clavó sus azules ojos en los Basuke sin dejarse amedrantar. Ese bastardo iba a escucharlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. –Sólo quiero que dejes de ser un cobarde, Basuke– Taruto lo sabía. Eso no fue un accidente. _

_Eso. No. Fue. Un. Accidente. _

_Basuke levantó una elegante ceja, interrogante. – No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. –En serio trató de ignorar el deje insolentes en los ojos color cielo que le gritaba "¡Mentiroso!" alto y claro. –Si ya terminaste lárgate._ –_ Pero no se movió. _

_Hubo largo silencio en el que únicamente se miraron el uno al otro, y cuando el moreno vio que su amigo desviaba la mirada hacia su labios, hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta pero Taruto no pudo reprimir el impulso y se forzó al interior._

_El sonido de la puerta debió haber sido como un latigazo, pero honestamente, Basuke no pudo escuchar nada. Taruto enterró las manos en sus hombros, el moreno tampoco sintió eso. Sólo podía sentir el peso de una mirada herida. _

_Poniendo su máscara de indiferenciase repuso rápidamente._

_–No sé nada, estúpido. – Rugió. Enojado. No iba a ser arrastrado por las rarezas de ese tipo. – Ahora lárgate. –Ordenó indolente. _

_–S-Sabes_… – _Tembló. _–Sabes_ perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, Basuke. –Susurró su nombre con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. – No fue un accidente. Lo que suced... _

_– ¡CÁLLATE!_

_Él no podía serlo. Él no podía ser… Eso. _

_–Basuk…_

_El Tuchiha sintió su pecho contraerse con un sentimiento extraño cuando por instinto, rodeo a Taruto mientras él se desmoronaba en su pecho. _

_Nunca se lo diría pero al mirarlo desvanecerse lo presionó violentamente algo parecido a la culpa. _

_–Oye… –Tocó su frente, y sabía que había pasado. El muy estúpido de seguro llevaba desde que lo dejó en la tarde bajo la lluvia. – ¡Taruto! ¡TARUTO!"_

Sasuke no pudo continuar, ni siquiera podía definir exactamente cómo se sentía.

Pero no se equivocaba si lo calificaba de ofensivo y nauseabundo.

¿¡En qué mierda estaba pensando ella!?

No creía tener la fuerza para continuar con eso, pero si hace un momento podría haber incendiado la casa sólo por su presencia su temperatura bajó drásticamente cuando descubrió la cereza del pastel.

Tanto deseó que ella escribiera sobre él. Pero no así. No terminando un muy ilustrado párrafo con ese _"Y por eso creo que Uchiha-san es gay. Lo sé"_

_¡NO SABES NADA, MUJER!_

Frustrado estampó el cuaderno contra la mesa, cerrado como debió haberse quedado siempre.

Presionó una mano contra su frente notando el palpitar que anunciaba un dolor de cabeza inminente. Su otra mano se contrajo en un puño. Impotente, confundido. Nunca se había sentido tanto de esa manera antes. Más bien no recordaba nunca haber tenido tantos cambios de humor en tan corto tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una voz alegre que lo hizo aferrar el cuaderno como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke, en todos sus años de existencia jamás había tenido que pasar por un momento de duda. Pero decir que su corazón no estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho era negar su propio nombre.

– ¡N-NADA!– gritó, y se mordió la lengua como castigo.

–Hey,wooow, ¿Qué te pasa? – Interrogó sentándose en la cama – ¿Estabas viendo porno o qué?

Retomando la compostura encaró a Naruto con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz–No, y ¿Qué coño haces en mi casa? – Se felicitó de que voz sonó normal.

Para el Uzumaki no pasó desapercibido el duro agarre que su amigo tenía sobre un cuaderno. Levantó la ceja extrañado. Sasuke estaba tensó. Aunque su cara volvió a ser de póker podía jurar que cuando lo miró era una mezcolanza de emociones, y no de las buenas.

–Dijiste que me ayudarías con la tarea.

–Nunca dije eso.

– ¡Por favor! No seas un bastardo, bastardo. – Rogó. –Sabes lo horrible que soy para cálculo. – Agregó con un tono cansado.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Metió en el cuaderno en un cajón que cerró con llave. _A salvo_, pensó.

– ¿Hay acaso algo para lo que eres bueno, tarado?

.

xxXXXxx

.

Esa noche no podía dormir.

No sólo pasó la pena de sufrir la perversión de sus ojos heteros, sino que además no encontró ninguna prueba del amor de Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata que no tenía interés en él.

Hyuuga Hinata que lo engañó, haciéndolo creer que le ponía atención.

Bueno, ella sí que le prestaba atención. El tipo de atención que le permitía armarse un teatro en el que él era gay.

Lo había descrito con tanta convicción en el "_Porque Uchiha Sasuke-san puede ser gay" _

Apretó los dientes entre sus sábanas.

3:17 am.

Lo decidió.

Iba a demostrarle.

Iba a enseñarle que tan gay podía ser Uchiha Sasuke.

.

xxXXXxx

.

3:17 am. Residencia Hyuuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos aterrada, con el sentimiento de que estaba siendo acechada por algo. Como si un peligro se acercara lentamente a su vida, o si un demonio hubiera puesto los ojos sobre ella.

Sudó frío.

_Fue sólo una pesadilla._

_._

xxXXXxx

.

Corrió. Ok, no era exactamente correr, más bien caminó muy rápido por los pasillos.

Tenía que encontrar la libreta, ya.

Intentó ignorar las miradas extrañadas que recibió, cuando al sonar la campana emprendió su no-carrera escaleras abajo.

_¡Ahí! _

Localizar el lugar no fue difícil. Un pequeño espacio entre un par de arbustos bien cuidados detrás del gimnasio; tranquilo, alejado, inspirador.

Hinata presionó a sus levemente adoloridos músculos a moverse un poco más deprisa, pero su acelerado corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar a _esa persona_ ahí.

–U-chiha-san. –Murmuró nerviosa. Más por inercia que por creerse capaz de hablar en ese momento.

Un sentimiento aterrado se coló por su espalda. Esperaba que sólo fuera su imaginación.

–Hyuuga. –Saludó y a Hinata le dio la sensación de que la estaba amenazando aunque no hiciera más que estar recargado contra la pared – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Ehm… Est-estoy– Restregó sus manos nerviosa. _No lo mires. _–uhm… b-buscando un cuaderno que o-olvidé.

Sasuke sonrió, y ella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

Se levantó perezoso con esos oscuros ojos clavados en ella –Un cuaderno, ¿eh? – Si la veía así, nerviosa e inocente hacía que lo que sabía parecía irreal. No. Concéntrate. – ¿Cómo es?

–N-No no es necesario que me ayude.

Él la ignoró.

– ¿Cómo es? –Repitió

Cuando Sasuke hizo el ademan de caminar en su dirección Hinata retrocedió por instinto. Algo no iba bien. –Bueno, p-pequeño, gris… y…

El sonido de una risita proveniente de él la alertó. Le provocó nauseas escucharlo, no sonaba como una risa amigable.

El Uchiha hizo el camino que los separaba, plantándose frente a ella. Hinata no podía dejar de estrujar sus manos– ¿Qué te sucede, Hyuuga? –Preguntó amable. – ¿Es pequeño? ¿Es gris? – Sacó algo de su espalda – ¿Es…. Este…?

La adrenalina recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo en tiempo record. Su corazón se disparó incluso más frenético que podía escucharlo en sus oídos y una exclamación ahogada dejó su garganta antes de que pudiera detenerla. Estaba enferma.

Iba a desmayarse.

– ¿L-L-Lo le-leyó? – Escuchó su propia voz. Lejana.

Antes que todo se pusiera negro, le pareció escuchar , como su sentencia de muerte un –Sí.

.

.

.

* * *

1.- El nombre de esta pareja es Peeniss.

2.- Yep, lo hice. Free!

Y bueno, esto lleva demasiado tiempo rondando en cabeza. Ésta es la versión 2.0 porque lo primero que escribí sólo empezó a parecer muy desordenado, aunque hay parte del mismo aquí también. Me cansé de estar agresivamente procrastinando en mi vida y me obligué a terminar esto para poder respirar en paz. Como sea, espero que lo disfrute y ehm…. Se aceptan sugerencias, no en serio, necesito su opinión.


End file.
